Ein gewisser Standpunkt
by ZXSpectrum
Summary: Nach einem erneuten Beutezug von Marisa, stellt Koakuma die Einstellung ihrer Herrin in frage.


Ihre Hand nahm die Seite und blätterte sie sacht um. Ihre Augen liefen über die Seite, die Wörter, die Sätze, aufnehmend. Manche, die sie sahen, würden denken, dass sie zu schnell las und vermutlich nicht viel im Kopf behalten würde, aber wer sie gut genug kannte wusste das dem nicht so war. Das Mädchen mit den violetten Haaren war eine geübte Leserin, die das Geschriebene schnell aufnehmen und verarbeiten konnte. Tatsächlich hätte sie sogar noch schneller lesen können, aber sie mochte es nicht so hetzen. So konnte sie schone mal mehr als ein Buch am Tag schaffen, auch wenn das hauptsächlich daran lag, dass sie fast nichts anderes tat. Aber bei ihrer schlechten gesundheitlichen Verfassung waren ihre Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt. Rausgehen war nur selten möglich. Aber sie störte sich nicht daran. Lesen und Wissen aufnehmen waren ihre liebste Beschäftigung, die sie nur ungern unterbrach. Und die Voile-Bibliothek, tief im Anwesen der „Scarlet Devil" Remilia Scarlet, eine Vampirin und ihre beste Freundin, würde ihr diese Freude ihr ganzes Leben lang geben. Und auch wenn sie nicht viel Kontakt mit anderen hatte, so war so doch nie alleine.

Koakuma beobachte ihre Herrin, die Youkai Magierin Patchouli Knowledge, aufmerksam. Sie war sich nicht sicher wie lange es her war, das sie ihre Vertraute wurde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie schon seit über einem Jahrhundert zusammen waren. Ursprünglich sollte sie nur kurzzeitig bleiben. Patchouli hatte Schwierigkeiten mit einem Buch, welches in einer sie unbekannten Schrift verfasst war. Sie konnte in Erfahrung bringen, dass es eine uralte Schrift der Teufel war, aber nicht wie man sie entziffert. Daher beschwor sie einen niederen Teufel, einen Koakuma, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Aber als dies erledigt war, war die Magierin nicht willig sie gehen zu lassen. Sie konnte eine fleißige Assistentin gut gebrauchen. Ordnung in so einer gigantischen Bibliothek zu halten war eine Aufgabe die hunderte von Jahren in Anspruch nehmen konnte. Ideal für eine zeitlose Kreatur wie sie.

Koakuma machte es nichts aus. Sie fand gefallen an Patchouli und die Vorstellung ihr beiseite zu stehen war durchaus nicht unangenehm. Inzwischen konnte sie sich ein anderes Leben gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Die Scarlet Devil Mansion war inzwischen ihr Heim geworden. Ganz wie zuvor Patchouli, welche lediglich eine Freundin der Hausherrin war und nun auch schon seit langem hier wohnte.

Doch ein lautes Krachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre Herrin hingegen reagierte nicht einmal. Beide wussten, was vor sich ging, passierte es doch oft genug, dass eine Diebin einfach hereinplatzte. Anfangs versucht Patchouli noch sie zu vertreiben, aber inzwischen schien es sie nicht mal mehr zu stören.

Kaum eine halbe Minute später, kam die blonde Hexe auch schon angeflogen, einige Bücher bereits im Schlepptau. Was machte sie mit den ganzen gestohlenen Büchern überhaupt? Wenn sie nicht gerade so schnell las wie Patchouli, konnte sie unmöglich alle lesen. Zumindest nicht in der kurzen Zeit zwischen ihren Beutezügen.

„Hallo Patchy!" grüßte die Diebin, direkt vor der Angesprochenen landend. „Ich leihe mir nur wieder ein paar Bücher aus. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen."

Was für ein Unsinn. Anfangs hatte sie die Bücher einfach mitgehen lassen ohne zu fragen. Als Patchouli aufhörte sie an den Diebstählen hindern zu wollen, begann sie sie zu fragen, als ob es sie wirklich kümmern würde, was sie dazu dachte. ''Ausleihen'', so nannte sie es, allerdings war es offensichtlich, dass sie nicht vorhatte die Bücher auch wieder zurückzubringen. Es war eine Farce und Koakuma verstand nicht, warum ihre Herrin einfach so mitspielte.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, Marisa," antwortete Patchouli einfach nur, ohne überhaupt von ihrem Buch aufzusehen. „Es könnte dich sowieso niemand hindern."

Sie schien abweisend und trotzdem hatte Koakuma den Eindruck, dass sie recht vertraut mit der menschlichen Hexe war. Es war zumindest klar, dass die beiden Freunde waren. Manchmal saßen sie zusammen und studierten gemeinsam Bücher oder redeten einfach miteinander über diverse Sachen. Aber selbst in diesen tolerierten Diebstählen, trotz Patchoulis Kühle, schien eine gewisse Nähe zwischen den beiden zu sein. Als ob es nur ein Spiel wäre.

Und das gefiel Koakuma überhaupt nicht.

„He, Koa, alles in Ordnung?" sagte Marisa plötzlich.

Der Teufel war überrascht von ihr angesprochen zu werden und antwortete: „Ah, ja, wieso? Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?"

„Du siehst aus als wäre dir jemand auf die Füße getreten."

Sie hatte wohl ihr Gesicht verzogen. Sogar Patchouli starrte sie fragend an.

Koakuma errötete. Sie sollte sich besser unter Kontrolle haben. „Ah, ich musste nur an etwas unangenehmes denken," erwiderte sie ausweichend. „Es ist nichts wirklich schlimmes..."

Marisa schien erst nachhaken zu wollen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Wenn es sonst nichts ist. Ich habe jedenfalls was ich will. Tschüss, ihr beiden und danke für die Bücher."

Damit verschwand die Hexe auch schon wieder, die Bücher mitgehend. Koakuma zweifelte, dass ihr Dank ehrlich gemeint war. Als wenn eine schamlose Diebin wie sie wirklich so höflich wäre auch noch dafür zu danken, dass sie niemand an ihrem Vorhaben hinderte.

„Du magst sie nicht besonders, was?" sagte Patchouli auf einmal.

„W-Was?" fragte Koakuma verdutzt. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hast eine Grimasse gezogen, als sie hergekommen ist. Und gerade eben, als du ihr nachgesehen hast."

Wie sie dachte. Nur dass es noch schlimmer war. „Nun... Ich finde es nicht gut, dass sie ständig hier Bücher stiehlt. Und dass du es einfach so zulässt."

Patchouli sagte erst nichts, sah sie aber weiter an. Schließlich erwiderte sie: „Ist das wirklich der einzige Grund?"

„Äh..." Koakuma war verunsichert. „Natürlich. Was sollte es sonst für einen Grund geben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Marisa gemerkt hat, aber du bist ihr gegenüber generell so. Letzte Woche, als sie, ich und Alice gemeinsam Bücher studierten, war es nicht anders. Es war recht subtil, aber du warst relativ abweisend ihr gegenüber. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Tee, den du ihr vorgesetzt hast."

„Es war keine Absicht!" antwortet Koakuma frustriert. „Zucker mit Salz verwechseln, das kann doch jedem mal passieren."

„Komisch nur, dass mein und Alice' Tee vollkommen in Ordnung waren. War es so schwer den gleichen Streuer zu verwenden?"

Erwischt. Aber Koakuma war nicht gewillt klein beizugeben. „...Du solltest eine Diebin nicht zu nett behandeln."

„Sie hat an dem Tag nichts gestohlen."

„Sie ist trotzdem eine Diebin! Wie viele Bücher hat sie schon mitgehen lassen? Wie viele wird sie sich noch holen?"

„Wir können nichts dagegen tun. Wir haben es nie geschafft sie davon abzuhalten."

„Trotzdem sollten wir sie nicht einfach gewähren lassen!" Koakuma wurde immer lauter. „Sie ist keine Freundin, die hin und wieder mal ein Kavaliersdelikt begeht. Sie ist eine Verbrecherin!"

Patchouli schwieg wieder und sah sie einfach an. In diesem Moment hasste sie den Blick ihrer Herrin. „Du meinst also," sagte sie schließlich, „dass wir ihr deutlich machen, dass sie hier nicht willkommen ist?"

„...Ja, genau das ist es."

„Tja, dann liegt genau da das Problem. Wenn es nach geht, und genau das tut es, so ist sie sehr wohl willkommen."

„Warum? Was ist so toll an dieser Menschenhexe, dass sie einfach so machen kann, was sie will?." Koakuma versuchte nicht einmal leise zu sein.

Patchouli hingegen blieb ruhig. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Du hast schon recht, sie nimmt sich viel zu viel heraus. Aber sie ist kein schlechte Person, auch wenn sie keine Rücksicht auf anderer Leute Besitz nimmt."

„...Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Vielleicht. Aber von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus ist das völlig in Ordnung."

„Was für ein Standpunkt?" Koakuma war verwirrt. Von was redete sie da?

„Warum sagst du es nicht mir? Warum macht es dir nichts aus, hunderte von Jahre bei einer kränklichen Youkai zu bleiben, die fast den ganzen Tag nur Bücher ließt?"

„Das..." Der Teufel wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Oder denken. Sie verstand besser, was sie meinte, aber auf eine Art wollte sie es nicht verstehen.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe," fuhr Patchouli fort. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass die Dinge sind wie sie sind."

Koakuma fühlte sich elend. Sie verstand nur zu gut. Aber nichts, was sie sagte machte es besser.

„...Das muss recht schwer für dich sein," sagte Patchouli schließlich. „Du kannst für heute Schluss machen. Ich möchte dich nicht noch mehr belasten."

„...Danke Herrin," antwortete Koakuma und drehte sich um.

Als sie gerade gehen wollte, sprach Patchouli noch eine letztes mal. „Es tut mir leid, Koa. Ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern."

Koakuma sagte darauf nichts mehr und verließ die Bibliothek, während Tränen ihre Wangen runter liefen.


End file.
